


Clue

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Board Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Bruce and Tim play Clue.





	Clue

Tim stares at the evidence before him and tries to quickly but efficiently sort through it. Bruce hadn’t been far behind him and Tim knows he doesn’t have long. After a moment, Tim is sure he knows the answer, but when he hears Bruce clear his throat, it distracts him. Tim looks up and meets Bruce’s eyes.

“Ms. Scarlet in the ballroom with the candlestick.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow and picks up the envelope. After reading the card enclosed, he smirks. “Very good, Tim.”

Barely, just barely, Tim resists the urge to pump his fist in the air. This is the first time he’s ever beat Bruce at anything. And he’s sure it’s better than sex. Not that Tim knows what sex feels like, other than with himself, but still, he’s pretty sure that nothing else will ever compare.


End file.
